Calma
by Tory Ster
Summary: Sherlock não demorou a perceber seus sentimentos por John, e também não demorou a estabelecer padrões. Johnlock, slash. Fluffy.


**Nome:** Calma

**Baseado em:** Sherlock

**Censura: **K+

**Ship:** Sherlock Holmes x John Watson

**Avisos:** Slash

**Disclaimer: **O seriado Sherlock pertence a Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss, não a mim, e eu não ganho financeiramente para escrever isso aqui. Mas a história abaixo é minha, portanto se você puder não copiar, seria bem legal.

**N/A:** E aí, pessoal? Minha primeira fic sobre Sherlock por aqui, e do casal mais shippável, perfeito e adorável do mundo: Johnlock. Ficou beeeeem água com açúcar, o cúmulo do fluffy, mas eu gostei. Espero que gostem também.

* * *

Sua mente era um caos completo, completo. Tudo sempre fora do lugar, e conectado ao mesmo tempo. Lia as pessoas com a facilidade de quem lê um jornal, e a precisão de um cientista. Era assim com todos, inclusive com ele mesmo.

Não demorou a perceber que estava apaixonado por John. E, quando percebeu, não demorou a estabelecer padrões. Como se sentia em relação ao que John fazia. Como reagia em relação ao que sentia. Era fácil para ele. O difícil era não poder compartilhar seus padrões com a única pessoa que queria: o próprio John.

Não que ele tivesse medo ou qualquer tipo de receio, mas sabia que John Watson não reagiria bem. Ele sempre ficava irritado quando eram confundidos com um casal, deixando claro que era _hetero,_ e fechava a cara por horas. Sherlock sabia que, assim que as palavrinhas mágicas saíssem de sua boca, John sairia pela porta. Para nunca mais voltar. Então, tudo o que o detetive podia fazer era estabelecer seus malditos padrões sozinho, e guardar suas descobertas para si. Era o mais seguro. O caminho mais fácil.

E assim ele foi fazendo. Percebeu que toda vez que tocava John, era como se uma descarga de morfina entrasse por suas veias e banhasse seu sangue. Seu coração desacelerava, devagar. Seu pulso normalizava. Seu corpo todo relaxava.

Porém, se era John que o tocava, o inverso acontecia; seu pulso acelerava e era como se seu corpo inteiro fosse entrar em combustão instantânea. Ele suava, perdia o ar. Sherlock sempre achou incrível a forma que seu corpo reagia a John. Era algo digno de estudo, de nota. Mas John jamais poderia saber de sua maior descoberta. Era simplesmente demais para seu cérebro simples e confuso assimilar.

Mas é óbvio que Sherlock usava suas descobertas a seu favor. Quando estava nervoso demais, discretamente tocava John, e logo sentia tudo se encaixar. Como se as caixas desarrumadas que compusessem sua mente fossem todas para seu devido lugar. E não demorou para John perceber.

Houve um dia, durante uma investigação, que o esforço de Sherlock podia ser visto pelo seu rosto vermelho. Ele precisava descobrir, _tinha_ que descobrir o que acontecera. Já era tempo de ele ter ao menos algumas informações, mas o bandido em questão era inteligente o suficiente para deixá-lo em um beco sem saída. Por instinto, pegou a mão de John e a entrelaçou à sua. Watson o olhou um pouco assustado, ao que o detetive simplesmente respondeu:

- Estou nervoso, é só isso.

Watson parecia inseguro, mas assentiu e não tirou a mão dali. Devagar, observou enquanto Sherlock se acalmava. Logo seu rosto voltou ao habitual tom pálido, e tudo parecia estar bem. John, involuntariamente, sorriu.

- Eu te acalmo – declarou com tranquilidade, enquanto observava os olhos azuis intensos se voltarem para si. Havia confusão nos olhos de Sherlock – Eu acalmo você. Quando está nervoso, você me toca.

Holmes se assustou. Ele poderia jurar que John jamais havia percebido.

- Não é você em especial – retrucou – Eu só preciso tocar em alguém.

Era uma desculpa muito, muito esfarrapada, principalmente para alguém como Sherlock Holmes, que não gostava de toques e nenhum tipo de interação física. Watson riu, achando graça da falta de jeito do amigo.

- Está tudo bem – declarou, apertando a mão do amigo – Não tem problemas em mostrar suas fraquezas de vez em quando, Sherlock. Você fica inseguro quando pega um caso difícil, e precisa do apoio de seu amigo. Não tem problema nenhum nisso.

Sherlock ficou vermelho de raiva, e se separou de John.

- Não diga besteiras, Watson, eu não me sinto inseguro.

John ergueu as mãos para o alto, como se rendesse, mas ainda sorria. Sherlock revirou os olhos.

- Nunca precisei de ninguém para me sentir seguro. Sempre fui absolutamente seguro, minha psique é inabalável. Então não tente me ler, Watson, você é péssimo nisso. Sempre foi.

E, de fato, era. Não era nenhuma espécie de insegurança que fazia Sherlock tocar John. Era a _necessidade._ A necessidade de aplacar aquele misto intenso de sensações que ele jamais sentira antes, a necessidade de sentir a pele grossa e macia do outro. Sherlock Holmes sentia intensa necessidade de estar perto daquele homem. Por mais maluco que isso parecesse.

Voltou para o seu trabalho, carrancudo. John riu baixinho, provavelmente achando graça da situação, e deixou Sherlock trabalhar, prendendo a atenção a algum programa qualquer de TV. Não resistiu ficar muito tempo em silêncio.

- Por que você simplesmente não admite que fica inseguro de vez em quando? – perguntou, tirando a atenção do detetive de seu caso.

- Perdão? – Sherlock perguntou, estreitando os olhos. A resposta foi breve e brusca.

- Ouviu o que eu disse.

Sherlock respirou fundo, se levantando de sua habitual poltrona e olhando para John com certa fúria.

- Pare de pensar que me conhece tão bem, John. Eu _não_ fico inseguro. Posso ter dúvidas, receio, e uma vez na minha vida eu cheguei a sentir medo, em Baskerville… mas insegurança? Nunca.

- Ah, claro – Watson riu sarcasticamente – Porque você está acima deste tipo de emoção humana, não é? É evoluído demais pra isso, o grande Sherlock Holmes!

Holmes respirou fundo, se segurando para não pular na garganta de John por sempre entender tudo tão errado.

- Cale a boca, Watson.

- Não me mande calar a boca, Sherlock! – John gritou, segurando o colarinho do detetive consultor – Pare de agir como se tudo tivesse que acontecer a seu modo, nos seus moldes! É tão odioso!

Sherlock o empurrou, e levou um empurrão de volta. Aquilo tudo era tão _irracional..._ Sherlock teve que parar e pensar por um momento.

- John, - murmurou – O que está acontecendo aqui?

Watson estava ofegante, e se jogou na própria poltrona. Fechou os olhos, esperando sua respiração voltar ao normal. O próprio Sherlock estava ofegante, como se todo o ar tivesse sido tirado de seus pulmões.

- Ás vezes, você é tão terrivelmente _insuportável..._ – John murmurou, parecendo cansado – Você não dá trégua, Sherlock. Tem sempre algum comentário irônico pra fazer, alguma forma de me diminuir. Sou seu assistente, mas não sou a porcaria de um empregado. Não sou obrigado a aguentar tanta… tanta merda vinda de você.

- Está desistindo? – Sherlock perguntou, não deixando transparecer a insegurança que sentia. _Precisava_ de John ali, ao seu lado. Vivera a vida inteira sozinho, mas apenas aquele tempo ao lado de Watson estabelecera uma imensa necessidade de companhia dentro de Holmes. E não era a companhia da sra. Hudson ou de qualquer outra pessoa; era a de John. Porque, como sua mente fazia questão de mostrar como a mais estúpida de suas decisões, estava apaixonado por ele.

- Não, Sherlock – ele respondeu, depois de um tempo que, aos olhos de Sherlock, foi interminável – Não estou desistindo. Sou burro e masoquista demais pra desistir.

Sherlock assentiu, sentindo o alívio tomar conta de suas veias. Por mais que fosse absurdamente egoísta não atentar para o fato de que, provavelmente, John seria muito mais feliz longe dali, o detetive não podia abrir mão tão facilmente daquele médico cabeça-dura e sentimental. Era como se… era como se John o _pertencesse._

- Eu… vou dar uma saída – Watson anunciou, se levantando. Porém, algo impeliu Sherlock a levantar-se e segurar o braço do médico. Pela primeira vez, não desviou o olhar ao tocá-lo, e viu algo que não pôde acreditar: quando John o olhou, suas pupilas estavam dilatadas, imensas. Ele tinha a certeza de que não estavam daquele jeito antes. A mão escorregou até o pulso, medindo-o. Estava acelerado. Havia uma ligeira alteração na respiração de John, também; levemente ofegante. A surpresa atingiu-o de imediato: John sentia, no mínimo, uma imensa atração por Sherlock, para se alterar daquela forma com um simples toque.

- Fique – Sherlock pediu, sua voz perdendo apenas um milésimo do orgulho habitual – Não precisamos discutir mais. Só… fique.

John parecia inseguro em relação a ficar. Ele desviou os olhos escuros dos imensos azuis de Sherlock, e passou a olhar para os próprios pés. Em momento algum, Sherlock o soltou.

- Me convença – John disse, o tom de voz firme, em uma ordem. Suas bochechas estavam coradas, também. E Sherlock entendeu tudo, e percebeu que interpretara tudo de forma errônea: as reações exageradas que John tinha sempre que eram confundidos com um casal não significavam raiva ou irritação; eram constrangimento. Constrangimento por querer que aquilo fosse verdade, querer intensamente, mas ser obrigado a negar. A dor de encravar um sentimento dentro de si até que ele ficasse invisível a quaisquer olhos, a insegurança de amar alguém totalmente fora dos padrões, alguém que ninguém se arriscaria a amar. E, quando Sherlock finalmente entendeu, sentiu aquela _calma,_ aquela profunda calma que só sentia quando estava próximo a John. Aquela tranquilidade semelhante a uma injeção de morfina, aquele entorpecimento leve que o fazia sentir que tudo ia ficar bem. Sentiu, naquele momento, uma imensa afeição pelo homem à sua frente, aquele médico de bochechas coradas que parecia se arrepender profundamente do que acabara de dizer.

Sherlock sempre fora contra contato físico, sentindo até certa repulsa pelo mesmo. Mas, naquele momento, todas as suas terminações nervosas estalaram para o que ele tinha que fazer.

- Será um prazer convencê-lo – sussurrou, antes de juntar seus lábios aos dele.

* * *

**N/A:** E aí, o que acharam? Se quiserem deixar reviews, sintam-se à vontade :3


End file.
